dinosaur_homefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Spinosaurs
Lord of the Spinosaurs is currently a Platinum Member of Dinosaur Home who arrived from the Topix Dinosaur Forum, as did a couple of others, and the Jurassic World Forums (as did some others). He also goes by Tiborg (his name on Topix) or LOTS (short for Lord of the Spinosaurs). He arrived on Dinosaur Home during October of 2014 because he thought that the Topix Dinosaur Forum was too inactive. His user rating is currently 10 and is also a top contributor, and he posts frequently on Dinosaur Home. He is from Vermont. He is one of the many users born in 2000, which also makes him one of the youngest users. Despite his name, he is not a Spinosaurus fanboy (he even thinks T-Rex would win in a fight against Spinosaurus), though he used to be on his old forum, the Topix Dinosaur Forum. He named himself Lord of the Spinosaurs because he thinks that Spinosaurus, and Spinosaurs for that matter, are very unique Dinosaurs. He is a very big fan of the Jurassic Park series because that was what got him interested in Dinosaurs in the first place. His good friends on Dinosaur Home are Rex Fan 684, JMD, and Dinosir, though he gets along with almost everybody. However, he his really annoyed by ceolophysis and his theories and started arguing with him when he joined. He also likes to help out with the wiki sometimes and has added a lot of content to this page. He likes to talk about plenty of things concerning paleontology, not just Dinosaurs, and is well-respected on Dinosaur Home. He returned in November 29th, 2015 as The Spinosaur Lord. Unexplained Disappearance and Time of Absence Lord of the Spinosaurs was last seen on January 14th, 2015. During his time of absence JMD left and came back, Dinosir left and came back, but, unfortunately, Rex Fan 684 had left and had not been seen since then. On July 30th ThaAnonymousPerson, a user who knew him pretty well and joined around the same time as him, made a post titled "What Happened To Lord Of The Spinosaurs?", where he asked what happened to him and where he was. Dinosaurus Rex said that he might be taking a long break, however JMD suggested that he probably just left, and Dinosaurus Rex agreed that that was also possible. Nothing was ever said of him during the period of his absence. Return as''' '''The Spinosaur Lord As stated before, he returned on November 29th under a new username, The Spinosaur Lord, since he could not access his old account. He titled his return post "I Am Back From The Dead (Lord Of The Spinosaurs)", many people, including JMD, tzavecs, Jade, Random Scientist Inc., and Dinosaurus Rex, welcomed him back. In the post he stated that he was overwhelming him self with how active he was on the forum and it was interfering with his other interests, he stated that he would not be as active as he was before but he would still post every once in a while.